From Asgard with Love
by John Bob
Summary: The war is over but Harry's heartbroken by everything. Now in a new world with a metal suit of armor, a blonde man with a giant hammer, and a girl who's threatening to take his head off. How will he cope with all of this? One-shot. HarryxSif.


**From Asgard with Love**

Not my first fanfic but my first one shot

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Special thanks to Vimenthusiast for betaing and for being really informative about the story lines. You have to check out his stories, amazing stuff.

Alright, enough of that, ENJOY!

"MOM!" A feminine scream rang out from a house in the city of Asgard.

"I didn't do it!" Another bellowed.

"What did you do to your sister now, Siriaan?" A woman walked into the room. She was quite tall for the average woman. She was still extremely beautiful, attracting attention from men anywhere, mortal or not. Her ebony-colored hair was often tied up into a ponytail to keep it out of her way, but here at home it let loose and wild. Of course, her husband wouldn't care; to him, she was still the most beautiful woman he ever set eyes on. He also had a habit of coming up with strange and corny yet quite adorable nicknames for her: sunshine, raven, vice versa. Though, she loved it when he moaned her name during their love-makings that resulted in their two adorable children: Sif.

"Nay, I didn't do anything, mother." Was the simple reply to her query from her thirteen-year old son. He sported gleaming armor akin to that of his uncle Thor, yet his personality likens similarly with his other uncle, Loki. His raven hair that he got from his father could be compared to a bird's nest given how wild it was yet his strong build from training at a young age had attracted a lot of attraction from the opposite sex, despite being so young. Not that his mother would ever let those _harpies_ ever corrupt her son; he was too pure for that. Though Thor's and Jane's daughter was quite a match in her eyes; she needed to keep an eye out in case the next time that girl comes to visit.

"Oh, really? You know, Siriaan, you might be sneaky but you're not quite like uncle Loki yet." Sif teased at her blushing son.

"Nay mother, I will be more than uncle Loki and uncle Thor. I will train to be as strong as uncle Thor but just as cunning like uncle Loki. Like dad." Siriaan quickly protested.

The woman couldn't help but smile. Her relationship with her husband wasn't quite what she read about in those cliche romance novels from Midgard in the beginning. In fact, Sif almost removed her husband's head from his shoulders the first time they met. She still felt embarrassed about how quickly she reacted at the time despite it happening nearly 17 years ago.

 _17 years_ she thought. It was 17 years ago that her husband and her met. He was a scrawny young man but certainly not weak by any means. He was built for speed, not heavy combat. But it was his emerald eyes that attracted her the most. How beautiful and magical they seemed yet she had been struck by how much pain and sorrow those eyes carried. It intrigued Sif very much and still did until this very day. But of course at the time, her fiery temper got a whole of her and Sif lost control. Oh, she still remembers the scolding that Odin had given her when he heard about it. She never thought he'd stop. In the years since Sif had changed; her temper had been replaced with patience and kindness, coupled with her extreme protectiveness toward her family. She was a warrior first and foremost and she would protect her family. After all, that was why her husband fell in love with her. Sif wasn't like the other women he'd been with. She was strong-willed and protective of others yet extremely kind and gentle.

"Mama!" A crying little five-year old girl ran towards her. Leaning down Sif scooped her up, gently shushing her. Her daughter was certainly the diamond in her husband's eyes, not that their son wasn't equally important. The blonde five-year old was wearing a light blue turquoise dress that her aunt, Jane, got for her birthday along with a gleaming tiara given to her by Odin when she was born. Sif laughed to herself as always these days at how obsessed her daughter was with that tiara. There probably wasn't a single day when she wasn't wearing it, even when asleep.

"Siriaan hid my shield and I can't find it." She finally stopped sobbing.

"Siriaan give her back her shield or else I'm taking away **Durendal**." Sif sent a glare to her son.

"But I didn't do it." The boy protested.

The woman increased the intensity of her glare, decreasing the room's temperature by at least a few degrees noticeably.

"Fine." Siriaan summoned the shield back into the realm.

The sobbing girl's frown flipped upside down again and she rushed to grab her shield out of her brother's hands, sticking her tongue at him as she turned back around to her mother. Not that he would let it go; Siriaan did the same and stuck his tongue out at her in turn.

"Honestly you two." Sif rolled her eyes.

"I'm home!" A voice bellowed from downstairs.

"Daddy!" The two siblings exclaimed in excitement and dropped everything to rush to the door. The woman shook her head at how quickly the situation changed. ]

When she went downstairs, pausing a moment at the foot of the stairs to smile at the scene. Her son was sitting on the couch telling his father about his adventures of the day while his daughter was sitting on his lap, vying for his attention. Thankfully though, she interrupted before the siblings started arguing again.

"Alright you too, let Daddy get some rest, he's a long day. Siriaan, uncle Loki told me you had training with him today."

The boy's eyes widen upon realization and he rushed out the door with his sword, Durendal, strapped to his back.

"And Lilian, didn't aunt Jane say that she wanted to talk to you about your work at school?"

Lilian too rushed out to door and ran in the same direction as her brother. The woman shook her head at the antics of her children. Despite how different they were, no one can deny that they were siblings.

"Thanks sweetheart," Her husband whispered in her ear. His arms circled around her waist as he hugged her from behind.

"My pleasure, Harry." She brought a hand up to his.

Harry Potter was probably the happiest man in Asgard. He had a beautiful wife and two lovely but rowdy children to come home to everyday. His work as an Asgardian wizard was by no means easy but to have a family to come home made it all worth it.

It wasn't always like that though. After the fall of Voldemort, the death eaters were still very much a problem. Harry and his friends spent the next several years hunting the rest down. When it was all over though, the casualties were too much for Harry. The death toll was not only high but since most of the Slytherins joined the other side, Harry had to kill a lot of the classmates that he went to school with for the last seven years. That took a heavy toll on his heart. Not only that but Remus, Tonks, Moody, McGonagall, Hagrid, along with other professors died in the quest for peace in the magic world. So did Ron. Friends and families were buried. Neville, fell under severe depression with the death of his grandmother and the life of his life, Hannah Abbot, on the same day along with many others when the death eaters decided to attack. He committed suicide.

Ginny and Harry tried to rebuild their relationship but Harry had the nagging feeling that what they had was lost and he couldn't continue anymore. Ginny tried to pull them back together but soon lost hope all together. At the time, Harry began to look to his best friend Hermione with a different eye. Harry couldn't even think that the girl he met on the train first year was now such a beautiful woman. She was always there for him; caring for him, supporting him even when Ron couldn't. He often wondered if perhaps he and Hermione could restart their lives with each other, what would have happened. But he could never do it to Hermione. Hermione was heartbroken by all the deaths and fled to Australia to be with her parents. By that time, Harry had realized that he was in love with his best friend but honestly couldn't tell her that. She would stay in Australia with family but he was needed in England to defend it.

" _Harry, we need to talk" Hermione was by the door of hers and Harry's apartment. They_ _'d_ _been chasing death eaters for a year now._ _Right now, h_ _er eyes swollen and_ _Hermione's_ _messy bushy hair was even crazier than ever. She was so pale and weak that she_ _looked as if she_ _would_ _pass out. Harry looked at her, heart cringing. All he wanted to do was to hold her in his arm to make all her worries go away. But he c_ _ouldn't_ _do that, he was the source of all her worries. He had to end that. Today._

" _What about?" Harry asked._

" _I want to go see my parents." Hermione replied._

" _Then go, there's no one here to stop you." Harry's tone suddenly turned cold._

" _There is one." she shot back_

" _Who?" Harry asked, his face remained unchanged._

" _You,"_

" _Me?" Harry asked, eyes widen a little bit._

" _Yes, you, Harry, you didn't think that I_ _would_ _n't notice the looks you've been given me for the past few months_ _?_ _"_

" _I.." Harry stuttered._

" _Harry, answer me one thing, Do you love me?" Hermione interrupted him._

Yes, _that was all Harry wanted to say but he couldn't. He was a coward. He loved her but he knows how much she loves her family. She had one. He didn't and if she stayed, who knows how much danger she will be in. He loves her but there was no way he would do that to her._

" _No." Harry answer flatly._

" _Harry, the truth." Hermione pleaded, tears started rolling in her eyes, "Please….I need the truth, Harry. I can't do this anymore."_

 _It broke Harry's heart piece by piece to see her like that. It hurts him even more that it was him that was causing her this pain. They were both broken. By the war. By all of the deaths. But more even more so, their love. But he needed to do this. For Hermione. For himself._

" _I don't know what you thought about me, Granger….but you obviously thought wrong. I don't love you that way. You're not worthy of someone like me. I'm the Boy-Who-Lived, I can have anyone I want and it certainly won't be a mudblood like you."_

 _Hermione's eyes widen in shock. Harry soon felt a shot to his cheeks as it reddens to the shape of a handprint._

" _You're lying….you're lying!" She bellowed; her fists collided with his chest with every tears that trails down her face._

" _Everything I'm telling you right now is the truth, Granger, accept it or be gone!" Harry turned his eyes into hers, daring her to defy him. He hated this. He hated all of it. His heart threatened to burst from his chest and urged him to kiss the girl in front of him senselessly and wiping all of her tears and worry away. To hold her in his arms, whispering sweet words and comfort to her._

" _Your mother would be ashame_ _d_ _of you, Potter." She sneered and ran away, her eyes bursting in tears even more._

 _Harry slammed the door harshly and then collapsed on his knees. He did it. He called the one word that shouldn't ever be spoken. But he did. But that was the only way. Hermione needed to be safe and with her family. She deserves that. His Hermione deserved that. But Harry was broken. He had lost everything he wanted. A family and the woman of his life. Everything._

 _With Hermione gone, Harry went back to focusing on hunting down death eaters. He was deadly and quick, using killing spells instead of stunners. People soon avoided him, scared that he would turn on them. Rumors soon spread around that he might be Dark. Harry didn't care; he would finish the job he started and make sure the magic world was safe. That would be his final atonement for everything._

" _Malfoy." Harry finally cornered the last death eater of Voldemort's inner circle. His former classmate and frankly, an arse, Draco Malfoy._

" _Potter." Draco sneered._

" _It seems you're the last one." Harry stated coldly._

" _Perhaps,_ _but awh,_ _where's_ _your_ _mudblood_ _follower_ _? Did she finally see the light and ditch your sorry arse?" Draco grinned evilly at Harry. Harry's eyes narrowed at his target; his hands gripped tightly around the elder wand._

" _Don't talk about her that way. You're not even worthy of being called a human_ _,_ _k_ _illing an entire orphanage_ _!_ _Even Voldemort isn't that evil of a monster as you. For that I WILL END YOU." Harry bellowed._

" _Perhaps, but I'll be taking you along with me." Draco sneered and raised his wand._

 _Avada Kedavra_

 _Harry dodged the green colored spell and sent a barrage of his own._

 _Bombarda. Reducto. Diffindo._

 _Draco also fired his own array of spells. Even so, he lacked the training that Harry had and soon fell to the barrage of spells that Harry fired. But before he bled out of the severing spells, he fired one last spell._

 _Avada Kedavra_

 _Harry dodged one spells to another but eventually lost his balance against Draco's cloud of spells and was struck in the chest with the last spell. He collapsed to his knees. His life flashed before his eyes, from his beatings at the hands of his uncle to his last conversation with Hermione. A lone tear slid down his cheek._

 _I'm sorry, Hermione. I love you. I do love you._

Harry remembered little of what happened after that. All he knew was he ended up in a desert somewhere in Mexico. He met a blonde-haired man who claimed that he was a god from a world called Asgard. The man proclaimed himself to be Thor, the Norse Thunder God. Naturally, Harry was skeptical about it. But after having to steal a magical hammer from a top-secret organization and then go on to fight with a mechanical humanoid controlled by Thor's brother, Harry was a believer. It was also where he met his future wife, Lady Sif. It was also where he nearly lost his head at her hands. At first site, Harry was so entranced by her raven hair and how beautiful she looked. It was as if she was an angel that fell from the sky.

Sif, however, had another idea and thought Harry was ogling her and hence must die. It was only Thor's interference that made her stop. Harry eventually went on to save her life from a couple of close calls with the Destroyer, carrying her bridal-style in his arms and then apparating away. Eventually so, Harry and Thor created enough force to rip the suit of armor into pieces, thus ending the battle.

Afterwards, Thor invited Harry to meet Odin. After some heated discussion regarding his magical abilities and when Odin finally seemed pleased with his answers, a feast was held in honor of the return of the prince. Harry felt awkward in the crowd but was soon rescued surprisingly by Lady Sif who saw him wandering seemingly alone amongst the crowd. She then surprisingly invited him to dance with her as a form of apology for her actions towards him. Harry couldn't deny how much fun he had with her that night. They danced and danced for hours with occasional breaks in between when they would talk. Sif would tell him the most amazing stories of her conquests with Thor and their friends. Harry, on the other hand, would tell her about his original world. Harry was surprised at how easy it was for him to open up about his past. With most people, Harry felt it was dangerous to share his past lest they use it against him. But with Sif, he felt at ease. He didn't feel that she was out to get him, despite their first encounter. He felt that he could trust her; the same way he trusted Hermione.

Eventually, Odin came to Harry with the offer to be an Asgardian among them to the surprise of many. As it turns out, Thor convinced his father that Harry's gifts would be a great asset to Asgard. Harry would become the first wizard to become an Asgardian where he would help guard and protect the realm from invaders. He would also be allowed to teach younger generations about magic. They went on to many great battles. They not only defended Asgard but also Midgard along side allies like the Avengers, which Harry, Sif and Thor eventually joined. Bruce Banner and Harry quickly became friends over Bruce's fascination with magic. Tony attempted to get Harry to adopt his womanizing ways; thankfully though for Harry, Sif quickly put an end to it. Clint and Natasha, Harry felt a little unease at first but soon grew to trust them along with the rest of the team.

Captain America became an inspiration for Harry. He led them to victories in many great battles where casualties would have been pretty high had they not come. He also was a great mentor for Harry, setting an example of how to be a real leader. Thor share stories and bond together and became Harry's best friend and drinking mate when the few chances they had to sneak away from their respective women. Harry would go as far to say that Thor was like a brother he never had and Thor would agree and likewise. Sif and Harry grew to trust each other even more. They continued to go to dances and parties as dates often. Especially at parties, Sif's beauty would attract attention of every men in the room, married or single, while the women sent jealous glares at her. Not that she cared of course, there was only one man that she actually cared about enough allow to see her that way. Her date, Harry Potter, was likewise with the opposite sex. He attracted an array of women who admire his achievements with Thor as well for his looks, especially with his bright emerald eyes. Thankfully, Sif was always there to pull him out of the wolf's pen before it got too out of hand. As the trust and bond between the two grew, so did their love. Harry wanted to deny it at first, citing that he didn't want to bring harm to her as it did with everyone in his past who got too close. But layers and layers, piece by piece, Sif chipped away at his walls, making him fall even more in love with her.

Eventually though, it was his and her special day.

" _Do you, Lady Sif, take Lord Harry James Potter as your beloved husband?" Odin asked._

" _I do." She replied, her eyes never leaving her future husband's._

" _And do you, Lord Harry James Potter, take Lady Sif as your beloved wife?"_

" _I do," He replied._

" _Very well, I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Odin bellowed, a small smile pasted upon his face._

Their wedding had been the biggest in centuries, surpassing that of Thor's and Jane's. Thor and Jane Foster married 2 years after the battle of New York. They now had two little girls, two gems in their parent's eyes no doubt.

Sif and Harry eventually, after a year of marriage, had Siriaan as their first born son. Harry decided to name him after his godfather, Sirius, who Harry think without of a doubt, would have been a great grandfather to his child. Eight years later, they had Lilian, who Harry named after his mother, Lily Potter. Now, five years on, Harry and Sif are living the life they have only dreamed of. Two wonderful kids and each other to go back home to. Sif had occasionally taken time off the battlefield to be with her children. Harry trains the younger generations the art of magic while still keeping an eye on the horizon for any danger to Asgard and his family. No one would take them away from him. They would have to kill him first.

"So, what did Siriaan do today?" Harry asked, his hands still around his wife. Her vanilla scent brought him peace and comfort everytime he sees her. It was home whenever she's around.

"You know, the same old same old. I swear though, Loki is rubbing off too much on that boy." Sif rolled her eyes.

"Relax my love, he's a growing boy. Let him have his fun. It takes time for him to become a man." Harry replied.

"I understand…"

"But you don't want to see him grow up." Harry interrupted.

"Is that bad?" She asked, tilting her head to see her husband. His emerald eyes stared into her's, as if looking into her soul.

"No, that means you love him, but he's growing, Sif, and faster than you and I can imagine. If we shelter him too much, we'll only hurt him later on. We can only do some much to protect him. It's his little feet that's gonna carry him and support him one day, not us." Harry explained softly.

"I know sweetheart, I don't want to see my little boy grow so fast either. It's only a matter of time before he will take a bride." He continued.

"Not if I can help it. Especially Jane's little girl. I have to keep an eye out for her." She turn around to glare in the direction of Thor's palace,

"You do that honey." Harry chuckled.

"You're back early today." Sif turns her attention back to her husband.

"You're complaining?" Harry teased.

"Never! It's just seems like we never have time for each other anymore." Sif said, bringing her hand up to his chest.

"Pray tell Odin, what's your plan for me Lady Sif." Harry joked, "I am a married man, you know."

"Prat." Sif slapped his chest gently, smiling as she rests her head on his shoulder. Years and years of spending time with one another so Sif adopted some of her husband's native tongue. It drove him nuts how she would butcher certain words and accents but she just laughs at his antics. He was truly her children's father.

"So then, now that the children are gone and we're the only ones left, what you say we have some _fun_?" Harry whispered huskily in Sif's ear and trailed kisses from her jaw down to her neck.

Sif suddenly blushed redder than a tomato. One would think that after years of living together by now, she would have gotten used to it by now. She's glad she hasn't and hopes that she's never tired of her husband's sudden display of affection.

"Sif…" Harry whispered lovingly.

"Yeah…" Sif replied softly.

"...last one to the bedroom is a rotten egg." And with that, Harry Potter rushed upstairs to their bedroom.

Sif not wanting to be left behind, soon follow suits. Laughter fills the entire house as husband and wife finally got time to spend with one another. Harry Potter was finally happy. All of his struggles for years had created him into the man he is right now. A man worthy to be with his beautiful wife, a man who's caring towards his children and a comrade at arms to his brothers. Yes, Harry still relive some of those painful memories in his nightmares but he wouldn't change a thing. For everything had led him home. Asgard. Lilian. Siriaan. His wife, Sif Potter.


End file.
